Chronic wounds affect millions of people, and are responsible for significant hospitalization costs and other expenses and inconvenience. Diabetics and people with other circulation impairments are susceptible to diabetic ulcers and venous stasis ulcers. Paralyzed, unconscious or severely debilitated patients are susceptible to decubitus ulcers. Although a variety of chronic wound care treatment therapies have been explored, many wounds can not be adequately treated. In some cases amputation of an affected limb may be the only available remedy.